


大學生普通人設定超蝙

by maple50821



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple50821/pseuds/maple50821





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯是跳级的博士生，同时他是个同性恋，曾经他谁也不想搭理，是女孩们感到可惜的王子殿下，是男生避之唯恐不及的高材生。谁也没想到这样的布鲁斯有一天会喜欢上别人，还成为了追求的那一方。

克拉克是校际有名的篮球队王牌，还得过国际比赛冠军。跟克拉克相遇是因为克拉克的宿舍床位被同寝的同学跳坏了(?)只好搬到布鲁斯双人房中空著的那个位置，一开始布鲁斯也不想搭理这个阳光肌肉男孩，但渐渐的相处下谁也没办法拒绝克拉克的温暖，等到发现的时候布鲁斯已经喜欢上他了。

布鲁斯并不是不善交际，他可以在研究发表晚会上与大人非常好的交际，甚至被奉为了宴会王子的称号，然而克拉克那方面发展太过迟缓总能忽略布鲁斯释出的讯号，布鲁斯岂止急根本要气死。

在图书馆教克拉克功课时，布鲁斯小声的用气音在克拉克耳边说

“我想要找一天去你家过夜。”

克拉克瞪大眼睛看著布鲁斯，然后傻甜的笑了

“好啊!我要玛莎做最~好吃的晚餐给你吃!!我们还可以晚上一起看星星，然后床给你!我可以睡我房间的小沙发!!”

最让布鲁斯气得要吐血的是。

他跟克拉克一起在学校住宿期，有次克拉克因为去外校比赛很晚才回到学校，克拉克精疲力竭的冲布鲁斯笑一笑，就拿著盥洗用具去了公共澡堂了。

布鲁斯一想现在已经是深夜了，早就过了熄灯时间，根本不会有人去洗澡。所以很大胆的拿著自己的盥洗用具，跑去敲克拉克的浴室隔间。

克拉克探出头，布鲁斯指了指手上的用具。克拉克先是看了看自己的室友又看了看那一盆盥洗用具。布鲁斯开始觉得尴尬甚至觉得自己真的是冲昏了头，蠢毙了。

下一秒克拉克像是开窍了一样，他开心的打开门把布鲁斯拉了进去，并且帮布鲁斯放好了用具，就开始脱布鲁斯的衣服。布鲁斯有点受宠若惊，也许是因为运动让人兴致勃勃?布鲁斯稍微试探的问了问。

“你今天比赛如何?”

克拉克一边等布鲁斯把裤子脱掉，一边开心地回答

“我们当然是赢了，而且赢得很漂亮，一半的分数都是我得的喔。”

果然是因为赢了比赛很开心吗?布鲁斯压抑著自己砰砰乱跳的心脏，一边看著地板，不敢看克拉克的身体。

克拉克温热的大手忽然就放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，让他稍微惊讶的一震，克拉克居然就这样把他翻了过去，让布鲁斯背对著他。撑著墙壁，布鲁斯没想到克拉克会直奔主题，更让他紧张的咽了口水。

他听到克拉克按了沐浴乳，他混乱的想著其实沐浴乳不是个很好的润滑剂，但现在好像也没办法之类的想法。

克拉克就开始帮他刷背了。

“哎呀。”克拉克发出了像是老人一样的叹息声。“真是的，你想要人帮你刷背也不用等我到那么晚啊~”

布鲁斯心如死灰额头抵著隔间的的墙板，任由克拉克上上下下都要把他的背给搓破了。

布鲁斯韦恩屈辱的爱情史。

以往他只要抛个媚眼男同学女同学都会为他著迷，愿意付出任何代价得到布鲁斯的青睐。

但克拉克不。

都裸体在他面前了，克拉克只觉得布鲁斯的背很痒。

不过，同学们都不是这样想的，他们觉得克拉克是他们见过最大胆的男人。他就像是行走情场20年的老油条，说出情事对他来说都是小菜一叠。

看，就像今天，他打了个哈欠，当朋友不怀好意地问，为什么看起来这么累时，克拉克很自然地说。

“因为昨天去比赛很晚回到宿舍，跟布鲁斯一起洗澡弄得比较晚了。”

这下班上的男男女女吃瓜群众全部凑过来了，每次克拉克说了什么跟布鲁斯一起过夜，或是一起睡之类的最后都能用奇怪的藉口或是打哈哈蒙混过去，这次可不行的吧，都一起洗澡了。

“然后呢?!”吉米兴奋地问。

克拉克耸耸肩，“他很累了，坐在椅子上睡著了，我只好帮他吹头发以免他感冒。”

“喔?那他为什么很累呀?”约翰不怀好意的抛球。

“因为他总是念书到很晚啊!天知道他为什么老是要把自己搞那么累。”

“那为什么布鲁斯韦恩要跟你一起洗澡?”

安娜抛出了重点的问题。大家都屏住了呼吸等待克拉克回答。克拉克很认真的很严肃的说，

“因为布鲁斯的背很痒需要人帮他刷。”

之后布鲁斯王子的名号就多了背很痒韦恩这样奇怪的传闻，不需多说，布鲁斯也知道是哪个白痴闯的祸。

布鲁斯很气

真的很气

超气，气自己到底是看上那个白痴哪一点?

有什么好非克拉克不行的，他今天就要去夜店，就要去找个长得像克拉克的男人，懂情趣懂幽默技巧又很好的男人，今天晚上就要爽一发

布鲁斯很生气的撞开宿舍房门，罪魁祸首还天真无邪的向他打招呼，布鲁斯理都不理把课本书包甩在桌上，脱了衣服就要换上好看的衬衫，打算今天就要喝得烂醉，随便把谁当做克拉克做都行。

布鲁斯发现自己要穿的西装外套在床上，他只好爬上楼梯当他要抓到外套时，一个不小心就滑了一下，正当他要从楼梯摔下来时，克拉克稳稳地接住了他，布鲁斯稳稳地撞在了克拉克的怀里。

“你今天要出去?”克拉克低头望著怀里的布鲁斯。和克拉克这么近的距离让布鲁斯有点小鹿乱撞，他目不转睛地盯著克拉克。

“你穿这样真好看。”克拉克又给了他一次暴击，他用阳光而好看的笑容真心的称赞著布鲁斯。

布鲁斯知道他就是被克拉克这样真诚的笑容打败的，他从没想过要亲近克拉克，但克拉克一次一次地向他搭话，一次一次帮他摆脱那些看不惯自己的人的纠缠，一次又一次，布鲁斯知道自己想要的本来就不只是性。

他想要克拉克。

“那你早点回来喔，我等你一起洗澡。”

但克拉克真的很白目，他一句话就让布鲁斯想起了愤怒，布鲁斯推开克拉克，就算是赌气他也要让克拉克绿一回，虽然克拉克显然不是他男朋友。

“我今天要去夜店喝得烂醉!然后随便跟一个大叔回家，我不会回来的!”

布鲁斯低吼，用力地戳了戳克拉克的胸膛，随后就甩门离开了。

不过在夜店的布鲁斯看起来比较像是失恋的女孩。他一个人在吧台生闷气一样的一杯接一杯，当有女人来搭讪时布鲁斯友善的拒绝，当男人过来时布鲁斯上下打量一番再用我对男人没兴趣的理由拒绝。

当然，实际上他是对不像克拉克的男人没兴趣

也许是因为心情不好的缘故，当布鲁斯发现的时候他已经喝太多了。他努力想要保持清醒，想要赶紧叫车回家，但他一站起来就天旋地转，然后他跪在地上晕倒前，他看到了几个男人朝他走过来，心中的警铃大响，随后就晕倒了。

克拉克是真的很担心，布鲁斯离开房间后他在房间内踱步，想了想他打电话给吉米，因为他知道他们会去夜店，也许他们会知道布鲁斯在哪里。

吉米一行人带著克拉克来到布鲁斯最常去的那个夜店，虽然布鲁斯已经很久没去了，但果不其然他们很快就看到已经看起来有点摇摇晃晃的布鲁斯在吧台。克拉克没有点任何饮料直接坐在了看的到布鲁斯的位置，严肃地望著所有跟布鲁斯搭话的人。

吉米他们本来就是抱著看好戏的心态才帮克拉克的，这是大好机会，他们开口就问。

“怎么了，你跟布鲁斯吵架?”

克拉克的视线没有离开布鲁斯只是摇摇头。

“我不知道布鲁斯怎么了，他今天回来就是很生气。”

随后他忽然想到。

“或许是因为我今天把他找我刷背的事情说了，所以他不开心了，他觉得我很大嘴巴。”

吉米等人不可置信地看著克拉克。

“所以你没有跟他说好就把你们之间这样的事情到处说?那他生气是肯定的吧?”

“这样的事情?”克拉克疑惑地回头看著他们，“难道帮好哥们刷背是不好的事情吗?”

看到克拉克真诚的困惑的表情，吉米他们终于开始怀疑，也许克拉克真的就是帮布鲁斯刷背而已。

但也许克拉克是白痴，布鲁斯可不是智障，他可不会做出这种全身赤裸叫室友帮忙刷背的蠢事。

“等等，克拉克，你说韦恩叫你刷背，他是真的亲口跟你说帮我刷背吗?”  
“克拉克摇摇头。不，他拿著盥洗用具来我的洗澡间敲门，什么也没说。”

克拉克顿了顿，沉默了两秒。“.....我以为，他想要我帮他刷背。”

同学们也顿了一分钟。

“不，克拉克我觉得这世界上只有你会觉得他想要刷背。”

正当克拉克想要进一步问的时候，克拉克发现布鲁斯起身了，他晃得太厉害，谁都看的出来他醉了，那些向布鲁斯搭话过的人都开始蠢蠢欲动。

当布鲁斯跌倒时，有群男人笑著朝他走了过去。

克拉克凭藉著运动员的神经，灵活的翻过了沙发抢先一步到了布鲁斯身前，那群男人不满地看著克拉克。

“嘿，小子，我们先看上他的，你最好滚。”

克拉克摇摇头，警觉的瞪著他们一边把布鲁斯抱了起来。他紧紧的把布鲁斯抱在怀里。

“我是跟他一起的。”  
“少骗人了。”男人们不怀好意地笑起来。“我真的劝你少管闲事快滚吧。”

克拉克犹豫了一会儿，挺起了胸膛。

“不相信的话看我的胸口我跟他是同一所学校的。”

这时候不光是男人傻眼了，吉米他们也傻眼了，谁也没注意到克拉克的衣服原来是大学从来没有人会穿的校服，因为没有硬性规定要穿，也就没有人穿过，吉米他们还是看到校徽才发现那是校服。  
正确来说，全场都傻眼了，因为学生根本就不应该出现在这里，就算成年了，对于学生来说这也是不良场所。这直接就引起了夜店保全的注意，把他们都赶了出去。

多亏了此举，他们也顺利逃了出来。

克拉克把布鲁斯放在了自己的车上。当然，这是乔纳森借他代步用的老车。他一边开车一边思考著刚刚吉米他们跟他说的事情。关于布鲁斯为什么要找他洗澡的那个问题。

开到宿舍停车场，克拉克俯身要帮布鲁斯解开安全带，抬头才发现布鲁斯醒了。

“嘿，你还好......”

克拉克还没问完，布鲁斯把双手搭在了他的肩膀。

“你真像他。”

布鲁斯朦胧的笑了笑，此刻克拉克觉得心跳速度有点快。

当布鲁斯越来越靠近时，克拉克只能呆愣著任由布鲁斯亲吻他，他第一次感觉到这种被电击的感觉，他不自觉的也主动回吻著布鲁斯，克拉克不是没喝过酒，但也许是夜店的花样比较多，他觉得布鲁斯口中的酒味是甜的。他解开自己的安全带，有些著急的爬往布鲁斯的座位，太高的他还撞到了车顶，布鲁斯笑了笑。

“嘿，猛男，等等。”

布鲁斯摸了摸椅子边，然后一下打平了自己的椅子。当他们想要进行下一轮亲吻时，布鲁斯忽然把克拉克一把推开，难受的打开车门，吐了一地。也许是刚刚太快的打平椅子了，瞬间的晃动让他的脑袋难受。

克拉克回过神来。他赶紧下车，跑到布鲁斯旁边，轻轻的捞起那个吐得眼眶都发红的人。  
克拉克锁好了车，尽量不晃动布鲁斯的抱著他，慢慢的走回宿舍房间。

“克拉克......”

布鲁斯盯著克拉克看，然后自嘲的笑了下。

“抱歉，别在意。我只是觉得我今天很幸运。老实说，我就是为了个人跑出来喝酒的，我没想到我居然最后会被一个跟他那么像的人捡走。所以你要怎样搞都行，别在意我喊谁的名字好吗?”

布鲁斯垂下了眼睛。

“就是别管我喊的是谁。”

看著布鲁斯失落的表情，克拉克忽然觉得抱歉，他并不真的是恋爱绝缘体，他知道这些事情，只是他没有想过像布鲁斯这么完美的男人会看上自己。

他们回到房间，克拉克发现布鲁斯吐了自己一身，他们两个的衣服都遭殃了，他犹豫了一会儿，带上盥洗用具把布鲁斯抱到澡堂。还好今天也是没有人的深夜了。这次跟布鲁斯一起进入浴室他居然变得有些羞耻，明明昨天他还能边哼歌边帮布鲁斯刷背。

他迅速的脱掉了自己的衣服，颤抖著手帮布鲁斯解开钮扣，布鲁斯朦朦胧胧的意识到了克拉克在做的事，胡乱地帮忙把衣服脱了下来，然后直接栽到了克拉克的怀里，克拉克假装著镇定一手搂著布鲁斯，一手按了下沐浴乳，僵硬的把沐浴乳抹在布鲁斯背上，布鲁斯埋在他的肩膀，随著克拉克涂抹的动作在克拉克身上磨蹭。

老实说这真的过激了，克拉克听著布鲁斯在自己肩膀的喘息，很努力地想要把泡泡抹到两人的全身。布鲁斯伸手紧紧的抓住克拉克的肩胛。

等到克拉克听见布鲁斯低哑的呼唤自己的名字时。

他已经无法否认自己硬了，他的硬挺就这样跟布鲁斯的贴著互相磨擦。

他克制著自己的胡思乱想，把两人清洗干净。然后擦干了双方的身体，当他要帮布鲁斯穿衣服时，布鲁斯踢蹬著脚表达不满，因为他的那里还是那么的硬。克拉克盯著布鲁斯的那里吞了口口水，逼迫自己帮布鲁斯套上了内裤然后是睡裤。

他飞也似的抱著布鲁斯逃回了房间，然后又冲回浴室拿回两个人的衣物和盥洗用具，而也就是那么几秒吧，当他回来时他看见放在床上的布鲁斯正在他的棉被上磨蹭著。

但老实说这不能怪布鲁斯，布鲁斯曾经也拿著克拉克的衣服自慰过，所以在这充满克拉克味道的床上，他根本忍不住，他只能抱著棉被上下顶动好舒缓自己的热痒。

克拉克再也忍不住了，他上床把布鲁斯压平在床上，布鲁斯躺著望向身上的男人，他看起来有点犹豫，然后推了推克拉克的胸口。

“对不起，对不起但是不行，我要克拉克。这不对，就算你很像还是不行，我只想要克拉克而已。”

布鲁斯踢动了脚想要从男人的身下挣脱。

“嘿，布鲁斯!”

克拉克抚摸著布鲁斯的脸颊。

“你看清楚，是我，真的是我。”

布鲁斯又眯了眼睛，确认了几秒之后。他一掌拍在了克拉克脸上。

“抱歉你真的很像，但是我的克拉克性冷感。”

经过一番挣扎以后，克拉克总算把布鲁斯押回床上。

“真的是我!我就是那个以为你想要我帮你刷背的笨蛋!”

布鲁斯依旧有点困惑的看著克拉克。他深呼吸让自己冷静一下。

“所以这就是我在作梦了是吗?春梦。”

克拉克无奈地抓住布鲁斯的下巴，笨拙的亲了上去。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，慢慢地开始沉浸在克拉克很笨，但是很温柔地亲吻中。

他掀起克拉克借他的短袖睡衣，让克拉克在他的身上胡乱抚摸。

“我、我不知道接下来要怎么办?”

克拉克一边揉捏布鲁斯的胸部，一边害羞的问。

布鲁斯发出迷乱而软糯的喘息，他伸手在枕头里面摸呀摸，却什么都没摸到，才想起来这不是自己的床而是克拉克的。

“去我的枕头底下拿，有两个东西拿过来。”克拉克听话的下了床从布鲁斯枕头下拿回了避孕套跟润滑液。  
“你怎么?为什么枕头下有。”  
“还不是因为我喜欢的人，每天就睡在我旁边?我不能想像哪天你就会像这样莫名其妙的就跟我上床了吗”

克拉克被布鲁斯气呼呼的模样逗笑了，那看起来就像一只躲在墙后又害羞又生气的猫咪一样。

“所以你喜欢我。”

克拉克笑著亲吻布鲁的嘴角。他喜欢布鲁斯这样别扭的模样。他按照布鲁斯的指示把润滑挤进了布鲁斯的里面。他轻柔地帮布鲁斯开拓，他并不那么著急的想要进入正事，因为布鲁斯咬著嘴唇忍耐的表情太可爱。

布鲁斯眨了眨泛著水光的眼睛，看起来很可怜的望著克拉克。

“你要进来了吗?”

克拉克点点头，颤抖著手套上了保险套，虽然有点紧但基本是没问题的。他拉开布鲁斯的双腿，看著布鲁斯的私处，莫名的感觉到有点不可思议，他居然正要操自己的室友哥们。

他慢慢的进入布鲁斯，慢慢地开始挺动，直到两人都习惯了以后，克拉克开始用力而快速地抽擦，这让布鲁斯放声淫叫，但他又忽然意识到了什么而捂住了自己的嘴。克拉克伸手拉开了布鲁斯的手。

“嘿，我想要听你的声音，我喜欢你刚刚那样叫的声音。”  
“克拉克!你别、呜!别忘了这里是宿舍!”

克拉克低头亲吻布鲁斯出汗的额头。

“别担心，反正大家早就认为我们再一起了，只有我这么晚才发现。”

克拉克操得布鲁斯夹紧了他的腰，他们紧紧的拥抱在一起，直到克拉克和布鲁斯都射了才停下来。虽然布鲁斯幻想过很多次和克拉克做爱的场景，但真的做了他却累得直接睡死过去了。

布鲁斯睁开眼，是熟悉的宿舍天花板，虽然熟悉但他的位置似乎不太对，更别说床有些拥挤这件事了，他转头发现克拉克正撑著脸看著自己，笑盈盈的模样让布鲁斯不禁有点想要揍他。

“早安，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯盯著那个一脸我们已经成婚了洋溢著幸福模样的蠢男孩。

“我知道我也爱你。”

布鲁斯傻眼的看著那个自顾自傻笑的男孩。就算他的确喜欢，但也不会那么大喇喇地说这种话!

布鲁斯来不及说什么，他的肚子帮自己发出了响亮的抗议。

“喔我去帮你买早餐吧!”

克拉克起身下床。

“嘿，等一下，我也要换衣服出门了，等下有课不是吗?”

克拉克摇摇头“你还是多休息吧，昨天喝那么多酒，然后又.....呃，那么累，你还是多睡下吧。而且，我也想要今天跟你多相处点时间。”

克拉克笑得露出了他可爱的小虎牙，让布鲁斯根本无从拒绝。

克拉克离开房间之后，布鲁斯倒回床上。

他要去买一栋学校旁的公寓，然后跟克拉克搬过去，这样就可以肆无忌惮地做了。布鲁斯点点头边想边窝回了被窝中。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

不知不觉进入冬天了，大雪笼罩著道路，如果房间没有暖气也要让人冻僵。  
布鲁斯拿著克拉克帮他准备好放在床上的衣物，那条虽然保暖但失去美感的厚裤子让他犹豫了一秒。  
布鲁斯表示:我宁愿死。

然后布鲁斯就穿著薄薄的牛仔裤去上课了，即便是穿著厚大衣和保暖衣布鲁斯还是因此而冷得不行，他提早到了克拉克他们的教室，说是提早准备教授要用的东西，等到克拉克进来四下无人时布鲁斯一屁股坐进了克拉克怀里。

“布鲁斯?!”  
“闭嘴。我很冷。”

所以克拉克用大衣把布鲁斯包了起来，抱著抱著两个人不知不觉间暖和得睡著了。

布鲁斯是被快门声吵醒的，原来下一堂课开始了，大家发现他们抱著睡著之后就都选择了放轻音量，偷偷的拍这一对傻情侣在教室睡得香甜的模样。

布鲁斯傻眼的想要挣脱克拉克的拥抱逃出教室，回到自己的研究室。但克拉克手劲特别大，根本扳不开，克拉克被布鲁斯挣扎的动作吵醒，他朦朦胧胧的被布鲁斯推著脸，露出了每天早上那种充满阳光的笑容，用磁性的声音说，“早安，亲爱的。”

这下布鲁斯真的是像一只听到要洗澡的猫一样，刷的一下就逃走了。

留下克拉克搞不清楚状况得看著所有围观同学。因为画面实在太美，根本没有人来得及按下拍照。  
最后安静一片的人群中终于有人出声，“放心，我录影。”

从夜店那次之后，克拉克的好哥们大家都知道克拉克和布鲁斯在一起了，而且一定是到本垒了，毕竟不到一周的时间那个有钱人就买了个学校附近的套房，跟克拉克一起搬过去住。

虽然他们知道以前对于克拉克很开放的印象是误会，但他们还是很想要问问到底布鲁斯韦恩在那方面是怎样的。

毕竟他的传言那么多，花花公子的形象早已经深植在他们脑海中，他们总是想像著布鲁斯调戏克拉克把他推倒在床上这样那样得感觉。

有天因为布鲁斯要开研究会，中午就没有跟克拉克一起吃饭，那些终于抓到机会的好奇宝宝们，马上一拥而上包围了独自在饭厅的克拉克。

“怎么样?克拉克?跟韦恩一起搬到那栋高级住宅。”

吉米不怀好意的勾住克拉克的脖子，笑著问到。

“超棒的!那是我见过最高级的公寓了!他们的墙居然可以声控变成电视!”

虽然这让大家有点想要追问高级住宅的新奇处，但就怕重点还没有问到布鲁斯就出现在背后，他们只能单刀直入进正题。

“不是啦，我是说人，你跟韦恩同居呀~怎样的~”

“嗯。”克拉克严肃的点点头。“这跟住宿舍不一样，毕竟宿舍会有学校规范，还有清洁打扫外包，现在住外面一切都要靠自己，我和布鲁斯得分工一起维持生活。然后布鲁斯不告诉我房子多少，所以我就负责煮饭洗衣打扫，来偿还房租了。”

这样不就是你一人负责所有起居吗!?大家在心理吐槽。

但碍于这不是主题，大家还是忍了下来。

“我们想听的不是这个啦，就是那个，那个，你们晚上的那个怎样呀。”

克拉克先是愣了一下，然后慌张得满脸通红，他急忙地挥舞著双手。

“我不应该说这个，我觉得布鲁斯会不开心!”

这下大家兴趣来了，既然克拉克没有否认，那么就是有戏，只要拐个弯问，克拉克就会上钩。

“没关系，没关系，你可以不要说布鲁斯你就说说你自己吧。”

乔假装好心的说。

“你就说说你最喜欢你的伴侣在亲密行为中怎样的举动?”

克拉克点点头认真地思考起来，但他也不是笨蛋他知道不要说一些关于动作或是做爱时的谈话内容。最后他终于找到了他的确很喜欢，而且就算不是性行为也会有的动作了。

克拉克稍微没有底气的开口，大家都屏气凝神就怕错过关于布鲁斯的大爆料。

“希望你们不要误会我的意思，但我喜欢布鲁斯哭的样子，并不是说我喜欢弄哭他，而是当布鲁斯落泪时，我觉得很美。”

大家愣在了原地，这跟大家设想的布鲁斯鬼畜的模样，或是调戏克拉克的样子不同，居然是布鲁斯哭?

吉米有点胆怯的问。“所以，布鲁斯为什么会哭?”

克拉克很严肃的思考，然后回答。

“应该是因为我的问题，我是新手所以让他痛吧?”

这下大家都沉默了

准备好的问题全部都泡汤，因为谁也没想到眼前这个温文儒雅的软男才是上面那一方。

克拉克一个人吃起了他的午餐，而他的朋友们大约需要很久的时间去消化了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

「同志会玩什么特别的吗 ?」 

对于克拉克的问题布鲁斯只说没什么特别的啊，跟一般人一样大家各有各的性癖。   
克拉克犹豫一会儿才害羞的直说，其实他是想问布鲁斯有没有什么特别喜欢的性癖 因为他们两个交往以来都是中规中矩的做。克拉克原本是直男所以那方面的知识都是对女孩的。  
克拉克会的就是在性事中不断夸赞伴侣，虽然很甜也会确实掌握让布鲁斯舒服的体位，但...感觉依旧少了点什么。

布鲁斯想了想认真地说，我想看你说肮脏话。

所以他们就尝试了一次，但克拉克终究还是温吞，他顶多说出操你的感觉真好，布鲁斯你真性感的话，老实说那和他原本的感觉没什么两样。   
结束的时候克拉克看起来已经羞愧得要死了，把这话讲出来对克拉克来说就已经很脏了。  
布鲁斯眯著眼睛摸了摸他的头。  
「没关系克拉克维持这样就行。」 

但克拉克觉得不行，布鲁斯明显表现出这没有达到标准的样子让克拉克很难受，所以当布鲁斯不在的时候，克拉克很认真的上网做了功课，他找资料看低俗小说和夸张的A片 ，他把肮脏话相关的网站都看了一遍，虽然这对克拉克的世界观真的挺冲击的，但他想要满足布鲁斯，而不老是布鲁斯在满足他，这样感觉并不对等。

布鲁斯在自己的研究室里面看著资料，他总是最晚的那个，其他博士生都走了，他想想也该回去时，他看到克拉克有点别扭的在研究所外面，因为没有门卡，一般大学生的克拉克是没办法进来的，布鲁斯赶紧帮他打开了门，带他回自己的研究室。   
克拉克帮布鲁斯带了宵夜。布鲁斯一边吃东西一边看著一反常态显得颇安静的克拉克。 「怎么了？你有话要跟我说？」   
克拉克有点紧张的点点头，「关于肮脏话我看了一点相关的资料....想问你些问题。」布鲁斯兴趣来了，他没想到克拉克会为此去做功课。  
「原来是想要来问功课的好学生呀？什么问题老师教你？」布鲁斯放下食物凑过去，把克拉克缓缓的压倒在沙发上。   
克拉克珉了珉嘴唇，「布鲁斯是希望我单纯讲肮脏话，还是你是希望我强势一点？毕竟我看那些.........他们多半会有一点强迫的口气和行为。」  
布鲁斯笑了他认真的男朋友让他感到有趣，「随你开心就好，其实我觉得你现在就很好，只是你如果强势起来我觉得应该会挺火辣的。」   
克拉克紧张的看了看布鲁斯身后的天花板，「布鲁斯你研究室里面没有监视器吧？」  
「当然没有。」   
克拉克舔了舔嘴唇像是下定决心那样。  
他忽然伸手握住了布鲁斯的下巴，拇指摸过他的嘴唇。「那么布鲁斯我要你现在给我一个口活，就在这里。」   
布鲁斯对于克拉克有些生硬的语气差点笑出来，但他还是乖乖的滑下沙发，解开克拉克的裤头。   
布鲁斯温暖的口腔包复住克拉克时，沙发上的人发出了赞叹的声音，他的手指穿过布鲁斯细柔的头发，鼓励般的抚摸。 他差点就要发自内心的开口称赞布鲁斯的嘴，但他想起今天他得扮演的角色，他有点粗鲁的把布鲁斯的头扯开，看著布鲁斯因为深喉而有点泛红的眼睛。   
「你很喜欢吃大鸡巴对吗？」克拉克看著布鲁斯依旧像含著什么而张大的嘴，有些口干舌燥，「说你喜欢吃我的阴茎。」  
布鲁斯眯著眼睛笑了下，「我喜欢。」   
克拉克忍耐不住的把布鲁斯拉起来扔在沙发上，渴望的压在他背后，急切地把布鲁斯的裤子脱掉，他把事先准备好的润滑液挤进布鲁斯同样燥热的身体内，他快速的为布鲁斯准备著。  
「布鲁斯你真是一个骚货，在自己的研究室勾引学生，淫荡。」   
布鲁斯粗喘著气抓著他的沙发，向来温柔的克拉克讲出这些肮脏话让他兴奋，他的阴茎没有被触碰却已经硬挺，当克拉克摸到那个让他舒服的地方时，他不自觉大声呻吟，就像被克拉克一说自己真的淫荡了起来。   
准备的差不多时两个人也已经足够兴奋了，克拉克把布鲁斯翻过来面对自己，他压抑著想要马上操进去的心。  
「婊子，想要的话就把自己打开，求我干你。」   
布鲁斯张开自己的长腿，伸手掰开了被润滑浸湿的入口。「操我，克拉克，求你了，让我舒服。」  
克拉克咬住下唇，发自内心的低吼一句脏话，因为这实在太刺激了，即便他看了一下午这种类型的成人片，他也没办法像现在这样兴奋起来，应该说不是布鲁斯他根本没办法硬，现在看著爱人跟片子中那些女生做出一样的动作却要让他疯狂。  
克拉克掐住布鲁斯的大腿没有停顿直接操进了深处，让布鲁斯发出长叹，克拉克没有让他喘息而是更用力的开始在他身上挺动。  
「舒服？你就是喜欢被操，你是不是在我们班上当助教时都在想我的鸡巴？是不是偷偷的幻想我把你压在讲台上当著同学的面操你？」   
布鲁斯只能发出无意义的喉音，克拉克的肮脏话转换成画面成为他的幻想，就像他现在就在众目睽睽之下被克拉克压著干。  
「台下的每个男生都想要上来轮奸你，他们都想要看你被射满精液，想要看你沉醉的吃鸡巴的淫荡表情，但是不行。」克拉克用力的掐住布鲁斯的脸让他回神来看著自己，「你只能是我一个人的婊子。」   
克拉克占有欲的眼神让布鲁斯颤抖，他发出低鸣，双腿酸软却紧紧的夹著克拉克的腰，让他更重的操进去。  
「我是，我是克拉克的婊子，请您操我，只有你能操我。」克拉克加重了呼吸，布鲁斯快要到顶点了，他也是，他像是野兽那样低头啃咬布鲁斯的嘴唇，直到射在保险套中，布鲁斯则是射到了克拉克的胸膛。   
安静的研究室中剩下他们两人慢慢平缓的喘息声。克拉克红著脸拨了拨布鲁斯被汗水浸湿的浏海，又凑上去吻布鲁斯煽动著睫毛的眼皮。  
「......我会不会....讲的太超过了？」克拉克小声而胆怯的问，就怕自己刚刚荒腔走板的肮脏话让布鲁斯感觉到冒犯，其实后面他已经什么都没想了，就是一股脑的随便讲出那些黄暴的话语。   
「哈哈。」布鲁斯笑了，他亲吻趴在自己身上的男孩，「很火辣，我喜欢。」布鲁斯的手依旧在克拉克的身上游移，他喜欢这种事后两人贴近的时刻。  
「我喜欢你想要在教室公开强奸我的幻想，那很辣。」克拉克羞红了脸，张大嘴，那时一阵意乱情迷他胡乱讲的，他才没有这样幻想过。   
但那的确很辣，克拉克偷偷这样想，如果能在别人面前占有布鲁斯肯定感觉很好，虽然被他们看到布鲁斯可爱性感的样子又会让他不爽。   
布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的屁股，「好了，我们回去吧。」他们稍微整理了有些糟糕的环境，离开研究所之前布鲁斯瞄了一眼他桌上的侧录器还亮著红灯，虽然他的研究室没有对外连线的监视器，但他自己有为了严防小偷，或是纪录自己自言自语用的录影机，克拉克首次说的这些肮脏话他可要留下来才行，那太可爱了，等到以后拿出来笑他吧，布鲁斯关上了门。


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克的班上转来了一个帅哥转学生，而且特别的是他在第一天自我介绍时就表明了自己同性恋的性向。   
因为同性恋相较之下心思比一般男生细腻，又特别会打扮的缘故，转学生乔很快就和班上的女孩们打好了关系。   
「哎，我是听说这所名校很多又帅又聪明的男人才转过来的，但现在看来我刚好分到的班级只有又帅又聪明的人，没有又帅又聪明又GAY的男人。」  
开学没多久后乔对他的好闺蜜们抱怨，虽然说同性恋跟正常人没什么不同，但认真来说他们又有自己独特的雷达，可以找到同类。   
「唉？有吧？」「对啊，你是新来的所以没看过吧？我们班上有名的同志情侣。」「嗯.......说他的话，我觉得他也不太像是GAY 吧......」女孩们七嘴八舌讨论了起来一下就勾起了乔的兴趣。  
「谁啊？两个都是我们班同学吗？」   
「没，只有一个是同学，是克拉克肯特。」  
「蛤？你们搞错了吧？」乔一下子失去兴趣的坐回了椅子上，他当然观察过肯特，班上所有帅哥他都好好的观察过了，但肯特看来就是一个超级常见的阳光直男，一点同性恋的感觉都没有。   
「我就说他不像是GAY呀，我觉得他就只是喜欢他男朋友一个人而已。」刚刚持否定意见的女孩说。  
「蛤？？！他有男朋友？！」乔放大了音量，这太奇怪了，就像是男生与女生的界线，同性恋与同性也会保持著相对的距离，他们也不喜欢和同性有过度的肢体接触，但克拉克完全没有，他跟同学们一起打球那样勾肩搭背，有说有笑的模样实在太直男，更不要提如果有男朋友怎么还敢跟男生这样搂搂抱抱。   
这下子乔狩猎的心没了，反而变成实验精神。  
「这不可能，就算他对自己的男朋友多么死心踏地他只要是同性恋就会对一些事情特别有反应！就跟女生大多喜欢帅哥那样，这不是有了男朋友就能改变的事实！」   
他们一群人开心的计画著，想了些钓出克拉克同性恋本性的实验。  
乔今天穿了一件好看的西装外套，里面穿著深V 的短袖，注重外表而时常锻炼身体的他胸肌可是他相当自豪的部位，他在下课时刻意把手上的资料掉落在克拉克面前，与克拉克一同弯腰捡东西时，只要抬头就会看见领口里面的美好风景。   
但克拉克即便对上了那个角度他也没有看一眼，甚至是那种不小心看到了的撇开眼也没有，他只是很普通的把东西捡完亲切的还给了他。  
「我好像没有跟你说过话？我是乔。」  
「你好！我是克拉克肯特！」克拉克露出了阳光又可爱的笑容，毫不犹豫的握上乔伸出来的手，又一个肢体接触被打破。   
乔不死心的想追击，竟然这人这么会把持，那也许自己不是他喜欢的类型，这时候就要端出那个杀手锏了。   
「你的体格很好耶！平时有在锻炼身体吗？」乔上下打量了克拉克一番，其实不用他说克拉克的好身材可是显而易见的。  
「嗯！因为我是篮球手，所以平时也会固定锻炼自己。」  
「那你去健身房吗？」

健身房可真的是原形毕露的地方了，即便是多有节操的男人也会在有著健康性感曲线的女孩经过时多欣赏两眼。只要去了就知道克拉克到底是喜欢怎样的男人或者女人。   
「会啊！我固定礼拜天会去健身房喔！而且班上许多同学都会去，要不要一起！」克拉克性格开朗的邀约，看起来是完全没有发现乔的心思。  
乔本以为自己可以一窥这个阳光男孩不为人知的秘密喜好，但他错了。  
他们到健身房后他倒是确认了别的，克拉克穿著健身背心锻炼的模样实在太抢眼，整个健身房多数的人都被他吸引了目光，甚至有球迷发现克拉克是得过国际比赛冠军的人忍不住凑上来搭话，更别提那些就只是冲著克拉克外表就靠近的男女了。  
什么类型的人都上过一轮了，克拉克别说是偷看或是表现出兴趣，他已经迟钝到了冷感的地步。  
有些漂亮女孩假装问克拉克器材的使用方法，几乎把那一对大胸部完全放到了克拉克的手臂上，但克拉克像是把它当作没什么重量的哑铃毫不在乎的掠过去。  
也有身体肌肉线条漂亮的男人，对克拉克说了暗示的话语，例如用稍微猥琐的方式抚摸握把，但克拉克只是摇摇头走过去，你手要握紧啊！这样很容易受伤的！   
乔真的无话可说，这个男人真的不是GAY 他应该是性冷感吧？他为自己的钱包默哀，本来是很有自信才和女孩打赌他可以让克拉克表现出对别人的兴趣的，现在看来他真的选错对象，他甚至很难想像克拉克关于性的连结。   
隔天上课女孩们马上一拥而上，想知道他说的健身房杀手锏到底有没有成果，乔摇了摇头，然后有点怪罪的问，「你们是不是骗我啊？他真的有交往对象吗？他健全的像是小学生健康教育课本。」   
女孩们开心的欢呼今天的午餐看来有免费的可以吃了。  
「不！如果你们骗我我可不买单！他的男朋友是谁啊？」   
「就布鲁斯韦恩啊？那个博士生助教，不过虽然是学长但其实也只大我们两岁，听说是跳级很厉害！」  
「操！你们真的在骗我喔！？怎么可能是布鲁斯韦恩啊？」   
克拉克就算了，他好歹可以想像他跟个女孩谈唯美的柏拉图式恋爱，但布鲁斯韦恩？不行，他看起来是不会谈恋爱的人，他看起来谁也看不上，他看起来可以轻易夺走任何人的心，但却谁的心都不屑要。   
女孩们全都心照不宣的笑了，「你会心服口服请客的，也差不多是时候了。」  
对此乔抱持怀疑态度，他觉得她们就是在骗他，谁相信谁是大笨蛋。   
今天的课教授上完之后便让他们自己解题，也是这个时候，教室后门被打开，乔小心翼翼的转头是来辅助的助教布鲁斯，但今天有点奇怪的是，平常总是一贯黑色或白色衬衫领带的韦恩居然穿著西装外套，并且里面是深V低领的衣服。 

乔一下转了回来，这很明显就是自己上礼拜穿过的装扮，他本来以为布鲁斯韦恩顶多就是结实，但他发现布鲁斯韦恩的身材可是练得非常好看，深V让他的锁骨和乳沟一览无遗。 

韦恩皮鞋的声音回荡在安静的教室，本来还有讨论声的教室在他进来之后全都安静下来了，也许大家都注意到了吧。  
乔听声音以为韦恩要朝他走来，但他想多了，韦恩只是经过了他的座位往肯特的座位去，并且在克拉克低著头紧盯笔记本的状况下，韦恩动手拨掉了肯特的铅笔。   
没错，韦恩动手拨掉了他的铅笔，并且很自然的发出，喔抱歉，貌似他不是故意的接著弯下了腰帮克拉克捡取铅笔，当然，除了在第一线的克拉克，其他人的角度或是距离都不足以看见在衣服阴影下诱人犯罪的那些部位。   
克拉克也弯下了腰与布鲁斯同时碰到笔，那个瞬间，乔发誓他看到了肯特的手指爬上了助教的手，滑到他的手腕并且探进了西装外套的袖口。   
「好了，你的笔。」就是瞬间韦恩捡起笔收回手，站直身子把笔放到了克拉克桌上。克拉克也回正了身体，对韦恩点头表达感谢，但谁都可以看到肯特从耳根红到脖子的热度。   
乔脑袋混乱的看著一片空白的笔记本，老天刚刚那个不著痕迹的调情，他们并发出的荷尔蒙看是全班都看到了，难怪是有名的情侣，从布鲁斯韦恩进教室的瞬间克拉克肯特的气氛和眼神就变了，跟上次他穿同类型衣服时完全不同。   
教授离开了教授剩下坐在教师位置的布鲁斯韦恩，有人缓缓的写著笔记，有人在发呆，有人睡著了，也有人正用最快的速度写著作业。  
然后钟声响了，布鲁斯走到讲台上整理好讲义，「作业有问题可以问我，做好作业的可以随时把作业交到我的助教座位，如果我不在放在信箱就行。」   
布鲁斯前脚一离开，克拉克就收拾好了作业的跟了上去。  
当然这个作业是下礼拜才要交的，根本不会有人这时候交上去，肯特跟上去干嘛，全班好像都心知肚明，乔天人交战的看著自己空白的作业，他好想跟上去一探究竟！好想亲眼确认那个克拉克肯特跟布鲁斯韦恩他们两个人亲昵互动。   
他想了想还是想假装去问问题的走去了办公室，但那里虽然有许多老师但却没看到布鲁斯和克拉克，他谈了一口气，说的也是他们怎么可能蠢到在教师办公室做这种羞耻的事情。于是他步履蹒跚的慢慢爬著楼梯回教室。   
「嘿！你也太急了小男孩！」  
乔隐约听到了一个男人短促而小声的惊呼。他停下脚步，屏住呼吸的听著，那是来自通往顶楼楼梯的方向，他非常小心翼翼的走上去，为了不被发现而放轻动作。   
他看到克拉克把布鲁斯压在墙上，他搂著布鲁斯的腰紧紧搂进怀里，脸正急切的在那裸露的胸肌上亲吻。   
「为什么穿这样来学校！」克拉克压低了声音责备的语气听起来又有点委屈。   
「你们年轻人不是现在正流行？」布鲁斯扭著腰让克拉克捧住他的屁股，他的长腿一下盘住了克拉克的腰。   
「哪有？我从来没看过谁这样穿过？」克拉克认真的说，「谁会穿那么性感来学校？」   
布鲁斯有点无奈的喷笑了起来，接著又无可奈何的揉了揉克拉克的脸，实际上那天他看到了，当那个帅气的男同学转来又爽朗的承认自己是同性恋时，布鲁斯心里的警铃就大响，更别提他看到对方穿著性感去诱惑克拉克的事情了。   
当克拉克说要跟对方一起去健身房时，布鲁斯先是觉得些许落寞，然后是有些愤怒，最后是满满的不服输，他不觉得自己穿成那样会输给乔。   
然后他想要展示自己的主权，想要告诉对方克拉克看见自己穿这样和对其他人是完全不同的热度。   
但他错了，其实没什么好比较的，克拉克打从一开始就没有把他和其他人放在同一个天秤上。   
「啊......布鲁斯你穿这样好好看，为什么要上学的时候这样会让我把持不住啊」克拉克埋在布鲁斯胸口大声哀鸣。   
「真的不能做？我会很快！」克拉克恳求的哀嚎，他讨好的磨蹭布鲁斯的脸。  
「不行！」布鲁斯又好气又好笑。他注意了一下刚刚看到楼梯下偷听的乔已经离开了，他才小声的对克拉克说「我可以去厕所给你一个口活。剩下的回家或是我的研究室好吗？」   
乔逃到餐厅，女孩们大声呼唤失魂落魄的他过来。「如何～要付餐钱了吗？」乔点点点头默默拿出来钱包。  
他输了但输的心服口服啊


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
布鲁斯想说克拉克本来是直男，应该不会对钙片有兴趣吧?  
结果今天他居然在克拉克书包发现了钙片，虽然在这个数位的时代，他居然还可以借到实体光碟也让布鲁斯很惊讶。  
布鲁斯一开始是有点生气的，他们都同居还整天腻在一起，想做就做甚至是不该做的时间地点也做过，居然还需要这种东西吗？！   
但随后布鲁斯居然还真的有点好奇，是怎样的片甚至要跟人家拿这种光碟来看。

克拉克回来的时候布鲁斯正板著一张脸，无声地指著客厅沙发。  
克拉克害怕得坐了下来，战战兢兢地正坐著。  
布鲁斯把光碟丢在他面前的桌上，「你看了这种东西？」布鲁斯冷冷的问，克拉克耳根都烧起来了，他有种偷吃被抓到的感觉 。  
「抬起头，敢瞒著我看还不承认了？」  
克拉克依旧低著头小小声的道歉，「对不起。」   
「谁要你对不起了，告诉我你喜欢这种片子哪里？」  
「..........」

「你喜欢看男人穿女用内衣吗？」   
布鲁斯掐住克拉克的下巴强迫他抬头，克拉克眼中的挣扎让布鲁斯很满意，接著布鲁斯另只手拉著他的手从自己衣摆里面往上，当克拉克的指尖摸到在布鲁斯胸部下缘的布料时瞪大了眼睛。   
他觉得他现在不只耳根烧起来了 。  
「是这种？」布鲁斯如愿看到了的吃惊表情让他笑了一下，他跨上沙发跪在克拉克身前，在克拉克的注视下拉开裤子拉炼，平常会看见的男用内裤不见了，取而代之的是黑色丝绸材质的女用性感内裤，甚至在侧边绑著蝴蝶结，感觉轻轻一拉就能把整个布料取下来。  
「你喜欢这种类型是吗？」布鲁斯开始按著克拉克的手在他的胸肉让用力搓揉，把精致的内衣揉得变形。   
布鲁斯模仿男演员淫荡的表现，在克拉克揉他胸的时候摇摆腰，放荡的喘息。   
克拉克一下就被撩起来了，布鲁斯若有似无在他脸上喘息的热度把他从里到外燃烧。

但克拉克停下来了，他抓住布鲁斯不安份的双手。   
「喔，看来我们小男孩喜欢影片后半段.........硬上的那个部分。我应该准备束具和口枷之类的道具才对？」布鲁斯直起身子嘲讽地说。 

「不是！」克拉克著急的否认，但又似乎对说出实话感到羞耻。  
「那是什么？」布鲁斯有点不悦，他以为克拉克会非常容易就被他撩起来，他挑选的情趣衣裤可比影片那种廉价又不合身的道具好多了，他甚至考虑了身形去挑选样式。   
他甚至在镜子前面看自己模仿男演员喘息的样子，以免自己荒腔走板的演技反而让人倒胃口。   
克拉克咬了下下唇。  
「我才不是因为这些桥段才去看的，我是因为......因为那个零号很像你的缘故。」  
「我知道啊。」布鲁斯不以为意地说，像是克拉克这个万分羞耻的回答是废话，他打看见封面就知道克拉克会借这个片子回来的理由，毕竟那个外型实在太好辨别。  
「就！因为这个而已啊！」  
「蛤？你也太奇怪了吧？！那你为什么不看我就好！我还可以给你摸！为什么要看！」既然跟自己相似根本不需要看片子，只要看自己就可以了，他肯定有什么想要自己做却没办法开口的特殊癖好。  
「我、我看不到我在背后操你的时候，你的表情是什么啊？！而且就是.......！」  
「什么？！」他们两个人渐渐都大声了起来，场面一度像是小学生吵架。 

「........布鲁斯如果拍这种片而且还是被我操，只能被我操，让我很兴奋啊。」克拉克用像是蚊子一般细小的声音呢喃 。

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，这可比他想像得更过火了。  
「所以我想的太简单了，你设想的是情境。」  
克拉克没有否认地点了点头。 

布鲁斯本来想要开口提议什么，但他却停了下来，他们的关系中布鲁斯总是做为引导的那个，但他想要克拉克自己表达出自己想要的。  
克拉克有点发愣因为通常这时布鲁斯会用一些话语来领著他继续，所以现在的沉默让他有些不知所措。  
「所以你想要怎么样？你得自己要求才行。」布鲁斯搭著他的肩膀，认真的看著他。

「我想要........」克拉克盯著布鲁斯的眼睛，被布鲁斯牵著手又再一次摸上了他的腰。  
「我想要录影。」克拉克呆呆的开口，他想像从观众的角度看到布鲁斯性感的表情。 

「我想要拍你的性感照。」

布鲁斯笑了起来，他伸手摸向克拉克的口袋，把他的手机摸出来。  
「你说用这种手机拍吗？导演？」 

克拉克搂著布鲁斯的腰站起来，布鲁斯也很配合得用长腿夹紧了他的腰。克拉克来到房间把布鲁斯放在柔软的床上，转身脱掉了外套。  
布鲁斯乖巧地躺在床上期待克拉克下一步。克拉克到书房拿起来专业数位相机，他本来是周末想要去野外拍些动物而存钱买的，没想到有一天会用在这里。 

他在床尾组起脚架的时候布鲁斯笑起来，他的克拉克学坏了，一开始那懵懂无知的男友真的是变坏了，但这是好事。

「你知道有些变态会假装星探在学校诱骗学生，说是模特儿试镜，结果把人带回家之后被拍了些猥亵照片并且侵犯的事情吗？」  
克拉克脱了袜子跨上床。

「没错我就是那种变态，只诱拐布鲁斯韦恩的那种变态。」克拉克把布鲁斯压在床上黏腻的亲吻。 

克拉克把布鲁斯的衬衫全部解开，露出穿在下面的黑色性感内衣，很明显布鲁斯不是随便订了个女用内衣就拿来穿，那内衣非常服贴地把布鲁斯的胸集中起来，乳肉非常适当的挤出胸罩边缘，如果不说这是一个男人的胸肌那看起来就像巨乳波霸女孩的胸。  
克拉克咽了口口水，看起来非常动摇，他冲动地想立刻开始操布鲁斯，但不行这种难得的机会可不是天天都有。

他让布鲁斯稍微撑起上半身，拍了些他穿著胸罩的模样。  
接著克拉克挪动身子，两膝跨在布鲁斯的身体旁，让胯部凑到布鲁斯脸前，把相机调到了录影模式。  
「舔我。」克拉克假装镇定却又透露著害羞地命令到。 

布鲁斯先抬头看了一下表情，倒不是怀疑克拉克的命令，而是想确认他现在的表情，他就这样盯著克拉克的脸拉下了对方裤裆，扶著已经硬起来的阴茎。  
布鲁斯好喜欢克拉克这时候的表情，当他伸出舌头接近克拉克龟头时，克拉克会屏住呼吸，当他一下舔上去时克拉克会倒吸一口气，好像要被可爱死了那样的皱眉眯起眼睛。  
布鲁斯垂下眼睛开始专注舔著克拉克的柱身，克拉克的相机捕捉著埋在他胯部努力而认真的人，他只希望相机有成功捕捉到那些细小但色情的水声，还有布鲁斯模仿色情片那样淫荡吞咽的声音。 

虽然一般时候布鲁斯帮他口交都让他很舒服，但今天透过相机看著画面让克拉克更加受不了，他伸手扶上布鲁斯的脑袋，犹豫一秒，知道他意思的布鲁斯发出了肯定的闷声，让克拉克放手去按他，粗暴的进出温暖的嘴巴。克拉克知道这种用力操进喉咙的方式会让布鲁斯不舒服，所以只有那么一次布鲁斯要求他暴力点的时候在布鲁斯的指示下做过，但这次他想要把这一幕拍下来。  
他并不享受暴力操布鲁斯嘴巴的感觉，所以他只是草草的操了几下，他喜欢的是他抽出来后，布鲁斯因为生理不适而咳嗽，红著眼眶委屈巴巴的模样。   
克拉克摸著布鲁斯湿漉漉粗喘著气的嘴唇，从镜头特写看起来是那么色情。

「操嘴巴很不舒服？」  
克拉克带有磁性而低哑的声音从镜头外传来，布鲁斯看起来很可怜的点点头，像是在表达他不喜欢被操进喉咙。   
「那我们不操嘴巴了。」克拉克怜惜的摸摸布鲁斯的脸颊，他的镜头往下拍依旧硬挺的鸡巴与布鲁斯的胸，他把肉柱插到胸罩之下卡进深深的乳沟中。  
「你只要把嘴巴打开就好。」 

克拉克轻轻摸著布鲁斯的额发，让他的头低著看阴茎在胸部中间进出，克拉克粗长的阴茎好几次都戳到了布鲁斯的嘴唇，让他本来就糟糕的嘴沾上更多白色液体。   
操几次之后他发现布鲁斯的胸变得湿滑，仔细一看发现他漏出来的前液濡湿了他的胸膛和胸罩，看起来特别色情咸湿。   
克拉克粗喘著快要射了，他胡乱移动相机想把让他兴奋的这一幕录下来，当他拍到布鲁斯的脸时，刚好布鲁斯抬起了眼睛，那个充满欲求而湿润的眼角让克拉克再也忍不住，他射了出来，射到布鲁斯的下巴也射进了嘴里，最后一颤一颤的把剩下的精液滴在布鲁斯的胸上，看起来就像是一串白色的珍珠项炼。 

克拉克把阴茎抽出胸部，复下身舔过布鲁斯乳沟，沿著射精的痕迹舔过上乳到下巴，最后把布鲁斯嘴边的精液全部舔到布鲁斯嘴里，混著精液肮脏而下流的接吻。 

「我这样可以入行了吗？导演先生？」布鲁斯还在喘气一边用气音耳语。  
「不行，表现太少了，我还拿不准要不要签你。」克拉克笑著说，他撑起身让布鲁斯平躺著，他半拉下布鲁斯的裤子，让牛仔裤卡在大腿露出性感内裤。  
「摆出性感的姿势让我拍。」   
布鲁斯先是大笑一声，他的男朋友显然还没玩够。  
他微微弯起腿，张开嘴巴像是含著什么一样的伸出舌头，克拉克拍下照片后，他又伸手拨弄胸罩下面已经立起来的乳头，刻意发出大声呻吟，像是色情影片中的零号那样充满渴求想要被操的模样。   
「克拉克....」布鲁斯故意拖长声音像是在撒娇那样的甜腻，他把裤子脱了下来张大了双腿，手指伸到后穴的入口，拨开那个完全挡不住入口的丁字裤布料，手指一下一下的开始拓宽自己。  
克拉克用录影记录布鲁斯玩自己后面的模样，尽量用钙片中拍摄角度那样拍，果然很色情啊，他的确在做同性恋性爱功课时看了很多片子，但他一次都没有硬，即便是上次借回来的光碟，他也没有看著片子硬起来，直到想像布鲁斯也这样的话会多性感他才硬了。那时候他就想如果有布鲁斯被自己操的影片会有多好，他可以暂停在任何他喜欢的地方，可以盯著布鲁斯可爱的脸撸管，可以跟布鲁斯做爱的时候一起看影片。 

布鲁斯有点忍不住了，他皱著好看的眉头咬了咬下唇，盯著克拉克表达自己的欲望。  
克拉克下床把相机安置在了一开始准备好的脚架上确认可以拍到的角度，并且戴上了安全套。 

他站在床尾勾了勾手指，布鲁斯跪在床上爬了过来，他勾住克拉克的脖子亲吻，克拉克把人拥进怀里，转过来坐在床边。  
「我想要看看你被操的表现你能表现诱人吗？」克拉克让布鲁斯面对著相机扳开了大腿，他从后面亲吻著布鲁斯的肩膀，坚硬的热肿摩擦过布鲁斯的会阴。   
「我可以。」布鲁斯转过头想要找克拉克的嘴唇。  
「我很棒。」布鲁斯扭著腰寻找克拉克能让他舒服的肉棒，当那个浑圆的头破开布鲁斯的入口时两人一边接吻一边发出舒服的叹息。

「我可以做你最淫荡的婊子。」布鲁斯舒服地长叹一口气慢慢把克拉克完全吃进去。   
「看著镜头。」克拉克突然顶了下让布鲁斯惊叫，他顺著克拉克的动作开始放荡的骑著肉柱，他拉长身体展露出锻炼得漂亮的腹肌，一只手向后搂著克拉克的脖子。  
「啊！好棒！我最喜欢大肉棒，对就是这样，操我，啊！操我！」布鲁斯刻意讲著肮脏不堪的话语一边大叫，克拉克伸手搓揉他的胸拨开胸罩露出那粉色的乳头。   
布鲁斯的丁字裤甚至没有被解开，他的硬挺已经把丝绸布料撑出了形状，布鲁斯能感受到那里有多湿。

克拉克低吼一声把布鲁斯摔回床上，撑在布鲁斯上面，变成了面对面的姿势。  
「我是骗你的，你不会成为什么模特儿也不会成为明星，你一毛钱也赚不到，你会变成我专属的婊子！」克拉克说著羞辱对方的话语一面感受布鲁斯因为强暴情境而变敏感的身体。   
布鲁斯推了推克拉克的胸膛，但那个力道却完全不像挣扎，实际上他下腹的热流变的更加明显，天啊谁能想像阳光运动明星王子一般的克拉克说这种混蛋般肮脏的话语，就像是将高雅外皮褪下，暂时沈浸在这种下流想像中，解放那些压抑的道德束缚。   
「啊...不行....」  
「为什么想拍GV还不是想被操吗？浪货，我就每天操你，当我的鸡巴不在你身体里的时候你就得含著我的精液和跳蛋直到我下一次回来操你，你就想要这样对吗？」克拉克大口喘气想像自己是个恶棍的感觉让他满满悖德感，这些罪恶的话在这里却让他们兴奋到晕眩。   
布鲁斯爽的痉挛，他流著生理眼泪一边更贪婪地扭腰索取更多快感。  
「对！我其实就是这种贱货，我喜欢吃鸡巴，喜欢被操，先生的大鸡巴让我好爽，请给我更多更多！」  
克拉克埋进布鲁斯污秽的胸口一手玩弄乳头另一边用嘴舔咬，布鲁斯抱紧克拉克的脑袋，他要到顶点了！他在克拉克毛茸茸的头发中尖叫，射在了他们之间。   
没被解开的内裤让他没办法射太远，而是糟糕的流满了两人本来就很糟糕的胯部，布鲁斯脱力的躺回床上，任由克拉克继续在他身上前后操弄，他只能像触电那样依旧一下一下的痉挛著。   
直到克拉克顶著他的额头用力插到底，射进保险套中。

布鲁斯醒来的时候他坐在浴缸中，温热的水蒸冲刷著他酸痛的身体，他转头看著把他抱在怀里的克拉克正露出开心却又些许抱歉的脸。  
「你总是愿意......配合我这种肮脏的幻想。」克拉克鼓著红通通的脸颊，抚摸布鲁斯的额头，「我没有谈过恋爱，其他人怎么样我不知道，但我想这世界也没有比你更宠伴侣的人了，布鲁斯，抱歉我....总是让你配合这种糟糕的游戏。」  
克拉克把他们两个清洗干净擦干身体后，布鲁斯批著浴巾便赤裸著身子躲到被子里，他指了指还放在脚架上的相机，让克拉克把影片放出来让他看看。

克拉克有点慌张毕竟他根本不知道拍的怎样，更重要的是如果看了他又兴奋起来怎么办。   
布鲁斯不听劝告的自己把影片放到电视上，并且拍了拍床让克拉克过来，他躺在克拉克怀里两个人一起盖著棉被，画面虽然温馨，但电视放的东西可不那么可爱。   
布鲁斯彷佛在看学术影片那样面无表情快转著影片，虽然因为快转时没有声音，但克拉克瞥到那些还记忆犹新的火辣画面难免又上火，他不适得挪动著顶到布鲁斯的部位。 

直转到对著镜头做爱的地方布鲁斯才停了下来，他侧过了身子看著克拉克。  
「你觉得我看起来是为了宠溺你才放任你做吗？」  
布鲁斯按下播放，电视开始传出他们大声喘息的声音，克拉克抬头看著萤幕，布鲁斯和他都是那么沈迷于当下的快感，那不是迁就更不是为了对方而委屈自己的表情。

「我很爽啊，克拉克。」  
布鲁斯凑上去温柔的亲吻克拉克，他的手轻轻搓揉著克拉克又硬起来的部分，他转身坐到克拉克怀中，两个人一起握著贴在一起的热棒，轻柔而温暖的爱抚著对方，对比电视传来的激烈交合声，现在是那么温吞而细腻。 

他们可贵的不是对方愿意容忍，而是他们那么了解彼此的心里状态，他们清楚对方说话的意思，很多伴侣虽然表面上说了解，但心底却还老是存了忧心，在做爱时说我是婊子难道他真那么想吗？他喜欢我穿女装难道他其实比较喜欢女孩吗？这些小小的猜忌，往往会裂成一道峡谷直到两人的心再无交集。   
克拉克和布鲁斯互相认为对方是世界上最好的人，当他们面对自我怀疑时，他们总能在对方的认同感中找到救赎。  
而那些肮脏的龌龊的小情趣，也成了他们默契的证明。 

他们一起射到了对方手中，紧贴著脸喘息。  
「布鲁斯....我爱你。」  
「你知道射精瞬间讲我爱你是最不被人相信的时刻吧？」  
两个人都笑了起来，能找到彼此真是太好了。 

-FIN


End file.
